


Mistletoe (Connor Murphy x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Mistletoe (Connor Murphy x Reader)

Gazing out of the window you stared at the lovely blanket of soft white snow which covered the landscape outside. Making the plain city streets look like a winter wonderland. Turning around, you look at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a dark purple dress. It hugged your figure perfectly. Black tights cover your legs and you wear a pair of sparkly heels. Your hair and makeup were in your favourite style and you felt beautiful.   
"(Y/N), are you nearly ready?" your father asked.   
"Just coming" you call back as you walk down the stairs.   
You walk towards your parents, your father wearing a casual suit and your mother in an equally fancy outfit.

"Look at my two lovely ladies. Now remember, it's very important that we try to impress Larry." your father's words trailed off. He looked nervous as he repeatedly readjusted his tie.  
"It will be ok dad. You will dazzle him." you say whilst placing a comforting hand on his arm as you gave your best reassuring smile. Your father had been working with Larry Murphy for a while now and the three of you had been invited round their home so he could get to your father better. As he wants to improve the relationship that he has with his colleagues.   
"I also don't know if their children will be there..." he added. Your mother shot a worried glance at you.

The Murphy family had two children and you had seen both of them around school. Zoe seemed nice enough but in all honesty you had never really gotten the chance to speak to her. You did like how there always seemed to be little doodles of stars on the cuffs of her jeans. The other Murphy sibling you did know and it was no secret that he was the one your parents were anxious about. Connor Murphy. The tallest boy with long messy brown hair who was always clad in black. It was common knowledge at school that he had a hot temper and should be approached with extreme caution. It started when you had seen him around school and kindly smiled at him when you did. You even shared a class or two and you would exchange friendly comments and secret glances. Quickly your friendship grew. Though both of your parents and his had no idea. The both of you wanted to keep your friendship a secret so you only saw each other at school. Your parents were overprotective and would constantly worry if they knew that you were hanging out with Connor and Connor knew that there would be no way his parents could scrutinise you if they did not know of your existence.

Pulling up, you gaze at the Murphy's house. It looked huge in comparison to your own. The exterior was covered in Christmas lights which illuminated the path. Nervously you walked towards the front door, you had heard so much about Larry and Cynthia from Connor that you were scared about meeting them. You stood behind your parents as your father rang the doorbell, as if they would protect you from whatever lurked inside.   
The door opened to a man with grey hair and slightly intimidating features who you assumed was Larry.   
"It's great to see you. Come in, come in." he said and welcomed you inside. The interior of their home was luxurious, the furnishings looked of the finest quality and the rooms were much bigger than your home's.

You all stood in the hallway and this was where you noticed the additional presence of a kind looking woman who you instantly recognised as Cynthia because of the strong family resemblance and Zoe who was wearing a party dress.   
"This is my wife Cynthia and my daughter Zoe." Larry said smiling as they greeted you.   
"Oh dad I've got to go, my friend's Christmas party starts in half an hour. It was great meeting you." said Zoe as she grabbed her bag, making her way towards the front door.   
"Good luck" she mumbled to you as she walked past and placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder for a couple of seconds. The action caught you off guard and made you feel more nervous. It was a shame that you wouldn't be able to get to know Zoe better tonight but you were also slightly jealous that she had an escape route from this awkward evening.

"Thank you for inviting us. This is my wife (mother's name) and my daughter (Y/N)." your father said. You all greet each other. A smile constantly on your face as you shook hands with Larry and Cynthia. You always found it difficult meeting and socialising with new people as you found that your nerves always got the better of you. The five of you were so busy talking that you did not hear the sound of approaching footsteps.   
"Oh" said Cynthia, jumping slightly at the new person who had entered the room. "This is our son Connor."

You could not believe it, you barely recognised the boy in front of you. Your eyes widened at the sight and your mouth was left slightly open. Connor was wearing a white top under a suit jacket, which was a stark contrast to his usual black attire. His long messy hair was scraped back into a loose bun. The transformation was unbelievable. Perhaps his parents had given him a stern talking to because you honestly did not know if you were actually going to see him tonight.   
Larry and Cynthia watched him nervously to see if he was going to lash out. To their surprise, he calmly stepped towards your parents.   
"Mr (L/N) and Mrs (L/N) it’s a pleasure to meet you." Connor said politely as he shook your parent's hands with a smile. "And (Y/N) it's great to see you." he said hesitating slightly before shaking your hand. It felt awkward but it caused a smile to beam from your face as you tried your best not to laugh at the odd interaction from him. Having Connor here with you definitely calmed your nerves a little, it might also mean that tonight could actually be quite fun.

Walking into the lounge, you could not help but look around in admiration. It was tastefully decorated with tinsel and lights. There were two large brown couches which formed the shape of an L. A coffee table in front of it, filling part of the space between the sofa and huge wide-screen tv which was mounted on the wall. A grand fireplace was lined with stockings and in the corner was the biggest Christmas tree that you had ever seen in a house. On the coffee table were various refreshments. You could hear a faint chuckle coming from Connor as he looked at your reaction to the room. It puzzled him as it was nothing special, just his home.

"Please take a seat" said Cynthia as she gestured to the couch. You sat down with Connor sitting next to you and Cynthia sitting the other side of you. Whilst your parents sat next to Larry on the other couch. You played with the hem of your dress as you tried to fight the nerves that were building in your stomach. You weren't good at small talk or talking to strangers. You could see out of the corner of your eye Connor's eyebrows furrowing as he sensed your distress. Come on (Y/N) you have to be brave, you thought to yourself, you need this evening to go well for your father's sake. Taking a deep breath you start to talk.

"It really is a lovely home you have here. The Christmas decorations are really pretty." you say with a smile.   
"Why thank you, how kind of you to say so. We didn't put up too much this year. Sadly they are mostly last year's decorations but we'll replace them all with new ones ready for next year." Cynthia replied and Connor glared at her. How wasteful you thought to yourself. There's nothing wrong the current decorations, they were all in pristine condition and are beautiful.   
"What decorations do you have in your home?" she asked after a moment of silence. The colour started to drain from your face.   
"Oh, we have the same decorations up since I was a child. Not all of the lights work but I love the feeling of nostalgia when I unpack them and put them around the room." you replied in a quiet voice. The truth was even though it was lovely to have the same decorations up every year, your family could not afford new ones as there were far more important things to spend money on.   
"Oh... how...nice" Cynthia added with a hint of strain and disgust to her voice. You could instantly tell that she didn't approve. Connor sat next to you frowning at his mother.   
"Well I think that it's nice to have family traditions." he said in a serious tone whilst glaring at Cynthia. You could feel the tension between them, making you feel even more uncomfortable.   
You cleared your throat to speak in an attempt to cut the awkward silence but just as you were about to, Larry rose out of his seat.

  
"I think that this is cause for celebration, I have some champagne in the dining room. Let's grab a glass. Connor and (Y/N) feel free to have a chocolate or two from the table." he said as Cynthia, your mother and father also stood up and started to move towards the dining room.   
"Be nice" Larry said to Connor with an obvious threatening undertone to his voice as he walked past him.

You breathed a sigh of relief as all the parents left the room. The uneasy feeling of being on edge from the need to impress the Murphys had been lifted. You fiddled with a few strands of your hair as the room fell silent.   
"Peace at last" Connor chuckled. "Sorry about them. On the bright side, they were easier on you than I thought they would be. However the night is still young."   
You smiled at Connor as you leaned forward and reached for two chocolates before handing one to Connor.   
"They're ok but I am so glad that you are here." you giggled as he thanked you for the chocolate.   
These minutes of silent content that the two of you share alone gave you the chance to look at Connor properly. The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree illuminated his facial features perfectly, he really did looks totally different. Wearing white also suited him, he looked so dapper and - Wait (Y/N) what are you doing? You need to stop. He caught your gaze and a light pink colour filled both if your cheeks.

"I... I like your dress. It's very pretty." he said as his face flushed a darker shade of red, which made you giggle. You couldn't really believe his reaction, Connor was always the guy who didn't get embarrassed and rarely showed his emotions. Perhaps it was the circumstances of today's meeting that made you both feel a bit different. Without the restrictions of school life, you could both be more yourselves and open with each other. You saw that he was still staring at you nervously waiting for a response.   
"Thank you. I love your outfit too. You look really smart and your hair looks nice up. I can't believe that there is actually a forehead under there." you smile. Connor also smiled but then quickly furrowed his eyebrows as he processed the forehead part.   
"Well that's a stupidly silly comment." Connor said in a strained voice despite him trying to sound nonchalant. What an extremely odd thing for him to say. Usually Connor would say something like 'what the fuck are you talking about?' or 'don't talk shit'. You looked at him with a confused expression before a huge grin started to spread on your face

You made sure that you were holding his gaze before you spoke, so you could watch his reaction.   
"Connor, are you forbidden to swear?" you asked with great curiosity.   
He looked down slightly in defeat, with a pained expression on his face. Wait? Was it true?   
"Have you been told by your parents that you are not allowed to swear?" you asked again in disbelief. You put a hand over your mouth to try to stop the giggles that were climbing up your throat but you couldn’t help it, you burst out in laughter.   
"Maybe" he said quietly.   
Little did you know that actually the Murphy's had given Connor a very stern talking to before you and your family arrived. The deal was that he could only see you tonight if he dressed smartly and did not swear.   
Before you got completely carried away you moved closer to Connor before whispering.   
"Well that is just the saddest fucking thing I have ever heard."   
He smiled before playfully saying "shut up" as he gently pushed your arm with his hand. Making the both of you laugh hysterically.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was really nervous about tonight." you say in between giggles. The both of you were now breathing heavily from laughing so much.   
"Would you like a drink? If we're quiet I can get you a glass of the good stuff. "Connor asked with a mischievous grin.  
"Yes please" you eagerly nodded in reply.   
He stood up and walked over to a cabinet which held an array of various bottles.   
"Hey would like some help?" you ask as you got up from your seat and walked over to him, offering to help. Lightly you tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Something brushed the very top of his head which made him look up.

Connor froze as his eyes widened. Your eyes followed his gaze to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling between where you both stood. As both of your eyes looked down to stare in each other’s, a knot started to form in your stomach. Connor started to nervously shuffle his feet. Surprisingly though, he was the first one to speak.   
"I guess we should keep to the Christmas tradition? Umm... On the cheek?" he asked as he did not want to attempt anything without your approval. Little did you know that in his mind Connor was repeatedly thinking please not just on the cheek, idiot why did you ask if she wanted it on the cheek?   
"Hey we have got to do this right if we are going to do it at all." you smile as you pointed to your lips as you made a comedic pouty face which made him chuckle.

Slowly you both leaned towards each other. Both of you secretly eagerly excited about the uncertainty of what was to happen. You didn't even notice that you were trembling until Connor entwined his fingers with yours to stop your hands shaking. Looking up from your hands you could see that his face was now a lot closer to yours. You could feel his warm breath tickling your neck. After hesitating slightly he closed the gap and gently pushed his lips onto yours. In that moment, it felt like time had slowed down. Your heart melted as you felt the warmth of pure joy flow through you. It was like the last missing puzzle piece had finally been placed. It all seemed to be over so quickly. You decided to pull away slightly in case it was uncomfortable for Connor. To your surprise he continued to lean forward, craving for the kiss to last longer.

As you break away you gaze into each other’s eyes, your cheeks flushed a shade of red. Connor had a look of surprise. Slowly he reached his hand towards his face, placing a finger on his mouth, tracing where your lips had just been. This made you have the widest and stupidest grin on your face. It made him chuckle in disbelief as he thought how did he deserve to have such a perfect moment like the one the two of you had just shared. Looking at you, he didn't know how but your eyes seemed to sparkle even more.

He stared at you for a moment longer before silently making up his mind. He suddenly wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you towards him. His other arm also reached forward and wrapped around you. Wait, was your face this close to his a second ago? Unable to resist any longer, Connor pressed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. Reaching up, you rested your hands on the back of his neck. It didn't take long for you to pull his hair out of the bun, so you entangle your fingers in it. Both of you were completely intoxicated with each other as you deepened the kiss.   
Breaking away for much needed air, you both pant with the goofiest smiles on your faces.

"Dinner's ready." Cynthia called from the kitchen.   
"I hope you are being nice to our guest Connor." Larry added.   
You both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Quickly you scraped Connor's hair back up into a bun. You couldn't resist planting a kiss on his cheek before he led you to the dining room.


End file.
